Hyuuga Law
by Owl.pendantry
Summary: It is Hiashi's intention to keep the Hyuuga blood in his family line as strong as he possibly can. His plan is to wed Hinata and Neji so they may produce many more heirs of the highest-ranking Hyuuga blood.
1. Hiashi-sama

**HYUUGA LAW**

 **It is Hiashi's intention to keep the Hyuuga blood in his family line as strong as he possibly can. His plan is to wed Hinata and Neji so they may produce many more heirs of the highest-ranking Hyuuga blood.  
**

 **01\. Hiashi-sama.**

* * *

"What is it you are saying, Hiashi-san?"

"That I wish to keep my Hyuuga blood running strong through Hinata-chan's future generations."

"And what is it you are asking of me, sir?"

"I wish for you to be the next Hyuuga head."

Neji was not thick. He had known where this particular conversation had been heading almost since the moment his dear uncle had started it, but it still surprised him that the conversation was even being discussed at all.

He recovered quickly, as the look on his uncle's face told him he was awaiting a response.

"Are you not aware of Hinata-sama's love for Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I am well aware, Neji-kun. That is why I am pushing this betrothal."

He felt he was grasping at straws as, once his uncle's mind was made, it was nearly impossible to make him change his decision, but it was still worth trying.

"And what of Hanabi-sama? Would it not be better for your daughters if Hanabi-sama were to become head and Hinata-sama were to openly follow her path of love?"

"Hanabi-chan is even weaker than Hinata-chan. The clan elders would never approve. Besides, it clearly shows with that Uzumaki boy that he has no interest in Hinata-chan. It is best to force her off that path before she wanders too far."

Neji knew this was not true. He and his team had become well acquainted with the remnants of team 7, and he had often found Naruto eyeing Hinata-sama when he thought her overprotective older cousin wasn't looking. Neji only outwardly disapproved of any possible future between the two though, for any possible hint of approval from his overbearing uncle; it appeared to have worked.

"Hiashi-sama, I do not believe that is a good..." Hiashi cut him off, knowing exactly how to silence his young nephew.

"Are you questioning my decision, Neji-kun?"

There was only a moment where Neji blanched, though his mind was quick to rectify the mistake, kneeling down to show his uncle unquestionably held the power; whether it be during their current conversation or in during any other time the pair shared.

"I would never question any decision you have made, Hiashi-sama. I was merely questioning to understand better."

* * *

A knock.

"Hinata-sama?"

Waiting.

Silence.

Another knock.

"Hinata-sama, I am entering."

A small whimper.

The wooden door to Hinata's quarters was slid open by her elder cousin, which brought him to the sight of his sweet cousin curled tightly beneath the covers of her futon, figure barely visible amongst all the blankets she had thrown over herself.

It was as though she wished to hide herself from the world, Neji pondered.

"Hinata-sama?"

He approached the side of her bed where he felt around to find her figure, then sat by her after pulling the blankets down low enough only so he would be able to see her face.

"Hinata-sama, I am not happy for this decision your father has made for us, but I am unable to go against it."

He was met by her furious Byakugan. Just looking at her brought his own eyes pain; her father, everyone in the village, knew how she felt about the Uzumaki boy, and with him finally beginning to understand her feelings, Hiashi-sama chose now of all times to force her into something like this. It had been obvious from the beginning, his dislike for the Uzumaki boy. Admittedly, he had not liked him either when the two young men had first met, but Naruto had grown on him, especially so since saving Hanabi-sama from enemy-nin.

Hiashi-sama had done this on purpose, and left him to deal with Hinata-sama's emotional state.

She turned away in a huff, burying deeper beneath her covers than she had before.

Feeling her position out once more, he lay down beside her and threw his arm over her blanket-clad torso, pulling her closer in the process.

"There is nothing I am able to do for you save allow you to let out your emotions, Hinata-sama."

If she cried for him, she wouldn't be able to hear the tears of helplessness he was letting out.

"Just cry, Hinata-sama. I will be here for you."

All remained quiet within the four walls of her quarters until the sound of rustling could be heard. He was then promptly pushed from the comfort of her bed before the covers were lifted to reveal his kind-hearted cousin offering him a spot within her sheets.

She knew him all-too well.

He slipped in and she covered them both up.

This was good.

This way, no one would know that it was not she who was bawling her eyes, but him instead.

Anyone who entered would think Neji were comforting his fragile cousin.

He would be a very blessed man in their future marriage. Hinata-sama was beyond loving and, no matter how hurt, she would always care for others before herself. She was just that kind of person. Neji would never be able to give enough thanks for her kind soul.

* * *

Hiashi-sama had made sure to schedule the wedding for a close date, one he knew the Uzumaki would be unavailable for due to a mission, so as not to object to anything or convince anyone of anything that would clash with the Hyuuga head's decision.

The bride and groom, as well as all those close to them, knew their Hokage had pleaded with the Byakugan-wielding man to change his decision. All who knew Hiashi-sama though, knew there was no point to her efforts, no matter how thankful the new couple were to have the Hokage at least try on their behalf, no matter how futile the action.

When Neji witnessed his cousin step out from the darkness of the Hyuuga's wedding chapel's doorway, he nearly fell over at the beauty such a woman held.

He had known before that his cousin had been a magnificent woman, but as she was led by her father down the aisle, Neji had all of his previous assumptions thrown out the window and new conjecture formed.

He still wished Uzumaki Naruto were able to attend his wedding ceremony to claim his cousin as his own before all of the Hyuuga clan to see, but the closer Hinata-sama floated, the less he wished for that outcome to come into being.

It was as though the Hyugga heiress had performed some sort of jutsu to make it so he would find his beautiful cousin as gorgeous as he was.

The time came for Hiashi-sama to hand his daughter to her soon-to-be husband.

To any one of the guests attending, it would seem as though Hiashi were actually quite emotional to hand his daughter over. In reality, Neji knew the man was only upset he hadn't made the moment come any sooner.

Neji could honestly not be any more disgusted with his uncle than in this moment.

Once he was the head of the Hyuuga clan, he would make Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama's lives so much better than when they were under their father's rule. And any children he and Hinata-sama were to conceive would live even better lives. Hiashi-sama would have no part in their upbringing.

Of this, he would make sure.

* * *

 **I apologize, readers, in advance. All of my stories are written when I get inspired (sometimes it's days apart, other times it's months apart. Thank god it hasn't been years apart. I'm not that bad... yet). This story is a multi-story chapter, even though it's going to be a short one, but that is why I'm apologizing. I give no guaranteed date as to when the next chapter will be complete. While you wait though, enjoy the story and any of my other stories you might find interesting enough for you.**

 **~ Owlpendantry**


	2. Post-Wedding

**HYUUGA LAW**

 **It is Hiashi's intention to keep the Hyuuga blood in his family line as strong as he possibly can. His plan is to wed Hinata and Neji so they may produce many more heirs of the highest-ranking Hyuuga blood.**

* * *

 **02\. Post-Wedding.**

* * *

Neji and Hinata-sama's wedding ceremony was so beautiful that the residents of Konohagakure were still speaking of it as though it had only just happened when in actual fact, it had been four full months since the wondrous event.

The newly wed husband and wife had left on their honeymoon for the first two months where they had been able to travel on their own. They had decided to venture to Sunagakure, where their friends would be able to visit and they would hear of any problems that might force them to return early, should they need.

As soon as those two months met their end and the pair were made to return, Neji had been forced under Hiashi-sama's tutelage to become the next successful Hyuuga clan head.

If only Hiashi-sama knew what the future head and his wife had planned.

If only he knew the duo had decided to abolish the majority of Hiashi-sama's ways and, in turn, the old, out-dated ways of the majority of the clans throughout the lands. They were hoping that if they could change the ways of the Hyuuga clan around, then other clans would follow.

They really wished for that to happen, as the majority of their peers were of noble clans.

Those of the rookie nine and of Neji's rookie team all knew of the pair's plans. They had even informed the Hokage, as well as her everyone, he had been most outraged when he'd heard the news.

It was at that moment Naruto-san had truly understood the inner-workings of the clans. He held nothing against Neji. He actually admired the courage it had taken to protect his cousin like that. Admired the courage it would take to plan their coup of the clans' ways.

Naruto-san still loved Hinata-chan very much, but he valued the marriage she held, and would not impose in any way. Because of this, he and Tsunade-sama were working closely together with the future Hyuuga heads specifically.

He wanted to help ease the transition of whatever they were planning to put in to place when Neji took over as Hyuuga-sama and Naruto as the next Hokage.

Other future heads of many of the clans were also assisting. As future clan heads, they worked closely with the Hyuugas and Hinata-sama and knew how she felt in her new situation. They did not wish for the young, pearl-eyed woman to be upset, but knew they could do nothing to help her situation currently, though they were all standing behind the future Hyuuga heads and where they stood on marrying their children off as their parents were planning on doing to them.

* * *

It was years later when Neji-sama took over as head of the Hyuuga clan, and after all that time, everything was prepared for the changed the new heads wished to see.

Hiashi-sama had officially handed the reins over completely and was now unable to control the current Hyuuga heads no matter what he tried. He had even taken his opinions to the Hokage. Both the former and the current blonde Hokage.

Fortunately for Neji and Hinata, even the other new clan heads were beginning to make changes. Their predecessors had their hands tied behind their backs.

Besides those involved in the planning, no one else had even suspected a thing was going to take place, so when the new heads began changing their clans' ways and the former heads began to make their displeasure known, every civilian knew of the revolt.

And with civilians knowing of their plans, word began to spread to all corners of the shinobi nations. In turn, other villages clans were changing their ways as well. Some were stubborn still and refused to partake, but the new Hyuuga heads knew that if not them, then their children or their children.

Neji-sama and Hinata-sama had started a change, and everyone now knew about it.

Unfortunately for the Hyuuga pair and many others, clan elders had pushed for the next heir to the clan, so the two had been pushed to conceive. The pair had grown quite fond of one another and accepted that at least one child would be inevitable if they were to continue on with their plans. Otherwise, they ran the risk of another Hyuuga taking over as head and all their planning gone to waste.

Their oldest daughter, young son and expected child were all lovingly accepted into the family and loved by all who knew the head Hyuuga pair as though they weren't born out of necessity, as all those Neji-sama and Hinata-sama loved knew how very loved the children were.

* * *

 **I know this last chapter isn't quite as long as the first, but I do hope you enjoy it all the same**

 **~ Owlpendantry**


End file.
